User talk:ICarlyFan2009
Hi, I am iCarlyFan2009 Welcome to Nickelodeon! Thanks for your edit to the User:ICarlyFan2009 page. Here you could leave message about the iCarly Episode Page. I am the Editor who add new Episode of iCarly. I also help out on the 'Miranda Cosgrove' Page. (Note To All User's: Only Agent-347 & Me (iCarlyFan2009) Edited the iCarly Episodes Page) ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 20:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) My Talk Page Note About The iCarly Episodes Hi, Please listen to me. I am a big fan & friend of Miranda Cosgroves. You could see her on YouTube. Miranda make Sleep Over Party Video on Youtube. So as a fan & a friend, I know all the episodes & Movies of iCarly. The episode "iDate a Bad Boy" is not a movie. It an episode. iCarly Movies are more than an Hours. Like "iGo To Japan" is 1 1/2 Hours & that 3 episodes long. If it only an hour, It not a movie. If anyone want to make change, Please let me know first. Thank You, iCarlyFan2009 :Then you should know season 2 counts 45 episodes, and not 25? Or don't you? -- About iCarly Episodes Post On July 11'2009 at 12:00pm (PT): Okay than Agent-347, I will check with Miranda & see what she said about it. If she said the same thing, Than i will fix it myself. Thank You... ICarlyFan2009 Post On July 11'2009 at 1:00pm (PT): Okay, I have talk to Miranda on Youtube. It turn out that "iGo To Japan" is a first movie, Not an Episodes. I will be fixing it right now. You were right is on 25 episodes. Thank You... ICarlyFan2009 :Ok, if I don't misunderstand you (I am from Belgium, and my English isn't perfect yet) could I trust this site: http://starrymag.com/content.asp?ID=3909&CATEGORY=INTERVIEWS. Also, "iCarly saves TV" is a special, says Nickelodeon BeNeLux, is that wright? And normal if you are real in contact with her, you should know Miranda has started to work previously February on a new Nickelodeon show, what's the name of that show? And maybe a strange question, but do you have her sign? (Maybe you don't as a friend, but you could never know...) -- Alright Agent-347, You live in Belgium & i live in California, USA. You should know that iCarly is film in Southern California where i live. I am an Actor too. So i do know Miranda Cosgroves & Miranda Cosgroves live not too far from me. I live in Bellflower, Southern California USA & Miranda Cosgroves live in Los Angeles, Southern California, USA. That is only 15 miles apart. I have known everything from Miranda Cosgroves. If you don't belives me, Than look up Miranda Cosgroves & see that she live in Los Angeles, Southern California, USA. And yes, "iCarly saves TV" is a special. – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § ICarlyFan2009: ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 22:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Attn: Agent-347, About the iCarly Episode page.... Look Agent-347, I don't care about the size. I care about how to make the iCarly Episode page better. I like it with the color code okay. Season one in Red & Season Two in Purple. It better that way. No metter the size is. I like it this way & all iCarly fan love it that way. I been having over 100 e-mail saying that Agent-347 keep changing it & made it worse. Over 100 icarly don't like the change you made. I am sorry but fan like the iCarly page the way it is.. If you don't stop changing it, I could report you to Gil Penchina. Gil Penchina is the owner of the whole web site of Wikia.com. – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § ICarlyFan2009: ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 01:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Look, that isn't a reason, because it sounds egoistic, and also, I am not doing vandalism, I am thinking practicular (so: I am not doing something wrong). But because I am webmaster on a wikia, a website, blog, and a vip on another; I know that I have to listen to others, but I haven't proof that what you are saying is true. You can say 100, but it is maybe only yourself thinking 100 times that your version is more beautiful. Also is it, you are new from the tenth of July here, you said, and I think that is wright, so why should everybody complain to you after you are 10 days member? Logical they would go to a bigger and older user: FamFragoso42, the last big editor. About color, I changed it again but this time with color, and a real iCarly fan doesn't need episode description... But on the main articles (That are just a remake of your full page, with the same colors) (iCarly (Season 1) & iCarly (Season 2)) you can read the episode description. So: You said the new version was missing color, it has now color, and that was you complainment, so now happy? Oh, and if you want to reverse again (what isn't needed, because your complainment is fixed), look first what there is needed to be reversed and copy the parts that can be held, because, I know that not everything has to be reversed... (Links to the main articles as example, and the overview & dvd table,..) Also your pic on the above, that little one was already on wikia, in big. And there aren't 2 pics needed on the right above side, so that little one must away and the other can stay.. I hope you like the new version... And I will give a tip: Think on everyone, I did with my version, it's now 20.000 bytes big, some people can't browse pages over 32.000 bytes. ::I've been thinking, and I have a idea for you: start your own iCarly wikia! Don't that sound nice? Then are you the boss, and can you do what you want, then can you color everything like you want.. You can make for every episode & character a page like you want, and all the other users are under your "command". You decide the rules, what there is possible, and impossible... Or you can become member of icarly(dot)wikia(dot)com, or offcourse both... :::www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateWiki , here can you create your own wikia. :) I would be pleased (in the good way) to see what you would do with your own wikia. And a question, will there be a iCarly season 3? I couldn't find confirmation for a season 3, and I thought maybe you would know. Maybe could you say something to Miranda: iCarly won the KIDS CHOICE WEEKEND Summer 2009 BeNeLux, this weekend is it in my country iCarly weekend! She won over 16 other shows (Like: SpongeBob SquarePants, Fairly Odd Parents, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Drake & Josh, Genie In The House, ...) If you don't believe me: TV-Guide Netherlands Nickelodeon & TV-Guide Belgium Nickelodeon Your version of the article is by the way, if you forgot avaible by here: icarly Episodes Wiki. -- My excuses. Ok, I have to say sorry, it was a misunderstanding that I've got from somebody that said that it affected the article openspeed, I will say him that it isn't true (He said that he was a years-long expert qua wikipedia & wikia). So I will let it like you made it (Watch here: List of iCarly episodes) , so can we go further in peace? Again: my excuses. And to show that I mean it: I have deleted both articles, and made the Main article again with your version. (I have only changed some links (To the main articles) and added a dvd, that's comming out, but not the episodelist at itself.) -- Thank You Agent-347 Now you know i am a big fan of both iCarly & Miranda Cosgrove. Leave the Episodes Lists to me but feel free to add any new DVD & Information only. Thank Again... – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § ICarlyFan2009: ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 00:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) About the iCarly Episodes Page... Hey Everyone First of all, I like the old look for the icarly Episodes page. I was upset at Agent-347 & he block me but i been looking at the change for week since Agent-347 block me. It turn out that Agent-347 was making it better to read. It alots better than the old one. I would like to say Great Job to Agent-347. Now that Agent-347 had unblock me i could add new episodes. I know there a few more episodes coming soon. Again, Great Work Agent-347. Also again to Agent-347, I am sorry. – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § ICarlyFan2009: ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 22:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC)